Mad Dan
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny Fenton has only ever wanted two things out of life. To be a hero, and to find a girl who loves him for who he is. One day, that all happens when he finds a mysterious watch of great power! [Danny x Ember x Kai Green x Desiree x Princess Attea x Gwen T.] [Harem pairing!]
1. Chapter 1

_**A request from fellow author, ILOVESKITTLEZZZZ. It's a harem fic with Ember as the main girl, while adding some girls from the Ben 10 universe into it. In this story, Danny gets the Mad Ben version of the Omnitrix. But unlike with Mad Ben, Danny doesn't become an evil warlord bent on conquering humanity! Instead, he uses its power to protect all of those who are most precious to him! Read on, and see how it turns out!**_

_**List of Danny's Aliens**_

_**Ghostfreak, Snare-Oh, Diamondhead, Waybig, Rath, Frankenstrike, Big Chill, NRG, Atomix, Upchuck**_

_**Pairing: Danny x Ember x ? x ? x ?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: Looking Back on Life!**_

* * *

Earth was pretty different ten years into the future. Technology has advanced to far greater levels than anyone could have ever thought possible, and it was now a home to not just humans, but extraterrestrial life forms as well. That's right! I'm talking about aliens! With the help of alien immigrants looking for both a home and a new line of work, Earth has quickly become a level ten tech planet! Humans and aliens quickly began to coexist with one another, and it soon became pretty common to see human children playing with those of aliens.

The once humble town of Amity Park is very much the same as how the majority of the Earth is now. It was very high tech, and now had aliens of many different species living amongst the humans. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'How is it possible for the earth to have become the way it is now'? Well, it's all thanks to a teen by the name of Daniel James Fenton, and a device called the Omnitrix. But Danny prefers to call it the Power Watch since it grants him many different powers.

Currently we find ourselves in the home of a certain man who helped make all of this possible. It's a humble two story suburban house that isn't very high tech, but the family that lives there wouldn't have it any other way. Right now we find one woman who looked to be about twenty six years old with tan skin, black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a simple black tee shirt and a pair of shorts rubbing a special medicinal ointment on a little girl's back.

The girl looked almost exactly like a five year old version of the woman except for one small detail. Her arms from the elbows down were made of a sapphire blue crystal known only to be found on an alien species called Petrosapiens! The little girl had been attacked by a hunter ghost that was one of her father's old enemies, and got hit in the back by an ecto blast. Fortunately, her father had arrived in time to save her, and used himself as bait while her mother got her home. But not before the little girl shot the ghost in the butt with a few crystal shards! Payback given to someone by a small child can be quite the conundrum, can't it?

"Does that feel better, Krystal?" the woman asked as she finished applying the ointment.

"It still hurts a little, mommy." Krystal replied in pain as heat escaped the burns on her back.

"I know sweetie. Just remember to take it easy for a while, and whatever you do, don't get it wet today." the woman said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

They heard the door to the house open, and a certain someone walk in. A man who was the same age as the woman walked in, and he seemed to be surprisingly calm despite all that happened. The man had quite a muscular build, but more like that of an experienced martial artist. He had spiky black hair that was slicked black but retained most of its spiky nature, and he has electric blue eyes. His skin is slightly pale, and he has a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He also has a black mustache beard combo. His clothing consists of a sleeveless white muscle shirt, a pair of rust orange cargo pants, and a pair of silver boots that appeared to be armored. He also wore a black fingerless glove that went halfway up his forearm on his right arm, and a silver watch with orange spikes coming out of the band. The watch had a square faceplate that was black and had an orange hourglass mark on it.

"Krystal, Ember, I'm ho-ome!~ Who missed me?" the man asked.

"DADDY!" cried crystal as she ran to her father.

The man caught her as she literally jumped into his arms, and brought her into a tight hug. He was careful not to aggravate her burns, and seemed very kind and loving towards his family. Ember walked over, and joined in on the hug while kissing her husband on the cheek.

"So how'd it go?" Ember asked. "I thought that you'd be taking your time with beating up that pathetic excuse for a hunter, Danny."

Danny gave a dark chuckle at the mention of the ghost that hurt his daughter. He could be VERY protective of his children when the need arose. But he also knew that one day his kids would have to step up to the plate, and become heroes themselves.

"I would've taken my time, but I guess Rath didn't feel like taking his time against an unworthy opponent. Not that I can entirely blame the guy." Danny explained.

I bet you're all wondering how Danny and why Danny got married to Ember McLain. You're also probably wondering how she's alive again. Well, it all started approximately twelve years ago...

* * *

_**I hope you all like this idea. And I only know the Mad Ben designs for a few of the aliens that Danny has, so if any of you can tell me where I can find Mad Ben Designs for Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, Snare-Oh, Big Chill, and Atomix, let me know! And for those of you who are wondering, grown up Danny's outfit is a mix of Ben 10,000's and Mad Ben's. I hope that clears things up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys, after searching Deviantart, I've decided to add a couple of aliens to Danny's arsenal. **_

_**Updated list: Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, Upchuck, Atomix, Echo Echo, Feedback, Eatle, Diamondhead, Rath, Waybig, NRG, Armodrillo, Snare-Oh, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Kickin' Hawk, Four Arms, Goop, Whampire, Humungousaur, Bloxx, Upgrade, Brainstorm, Buzzshock, Ball Weevil, Astrodactyl, and Heatblast.**_

_**And I wanna thank guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 for sending in some awesome forms for the aliens specified in the previous chapter. Now that I've got the designs for Danny's aliens, I need your help again. If you have any suggestions as to who else should be in the harem, let me know. This harem will be a maximum of four girls counting Ember, so I need three more girls. Two of those girls have to be alien girls. I'll send in the requirements at the end of the chapter. Now, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**The Strange Watch!**_

* * *

Twelve years earlier in the Ghost Zone, we find ourselves in the home of a certain ghost rocker. Ember McLain had just gotten home from a girls night out with some of her friends, and she was more tired than a black bear going into hibernation. However, her sleep addled mind was drawn to one thing only. Or should she say one 'person' on her mind? That's right. Ember was thinking about Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom.

Ever since she met Danny the first time she went to the human world, Ember had started to develop feelings for the boy. Although she didn't know it yet. One day while she was plotting her revenge in the human world, Ember heard someone singing her song. She flew towards the source and stumbled on a clearing in the middle of Amity Park's woodlands. Imagine her surprise when she found Danny sitting under a tree playing Ember's song on an acoustic guitar.

She flew down to ask Danny about his musical skills, and after a brief history about when he started playing, the two of them started to hang out more and more. They found that they had quite a few things in common, and pretty soon went from enemies to friends in about a few days time. Over time, Ember's feelings for Danny grew and she realized that she was in love with the halfa.

_'If only he could return my feelings...'_ Ember thought to herself. _'He's alive, and I'm already dead! Why would Danny ever love me?'_

Ember was broken from her thoughts when she heard frantic knocking at her door. She walked over to answer the door, and what she saw when she opened it was not at all good.

It was Danny! But he wasn't in his ghost form, and he was badly torn up! Blood was practically gushing from multiple lacerations on his arms, and a huge 'X' shaped wound on his chest. He looked weakly at Ember, and slowly began to collapse from blood loss.

"...Help..." Danny muttered weakly before he began to fall.

But before either of them knew what was going on, time seemed to freeze around them. Out of a portal stepped two people who were by no means 'normal'.

One of them was only six inches tall and resembled a humanoid frog with gray skin, and bulbous green eyes. He was wearing a black and green tunic that resembled a mix of an Aztec battle dress, and a Greek toga.

The other man was a human that had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was obviously a scientist if his outfit was anything to go by. And he was also holding a golden pocket watch.

The two walked over to Danny, and the frog man took out what appeared to be a wristwatch. But this was by no means an ordinary wristwatch. It was primarily gray with a black square faceplate. The faceplate had two rust orange lines on the sides that formed an hourglass. The band had a total of four orange spikes sticking out of it. Two on each side.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea, professor Paradox?" the frog man asked.

"I'm positive, Azmuth. This must be done to prevent the time stream from being destroyed! Mad Ben became a tyrannical warlord with that device, but I know that I'm the hands of young Daniel here, there will be peace in this timeline!" Paradox replied.

"Doesn't this count as interfering with the flow of time?" Azmuth asked.

"I've decided to make an exception this time. Now you'd best hurry and put that on him! Daniel doesn't have much time left!" Paradox urged.

Azmuth nodded, and walked over to the near unconscious boy. He placed the Omnitrix around Danny's left wrist, and it clamped down to hold itself in place. After a few flashes and beeps, the Omnitrix keyed itself to Danny's DNA. Azmuth started to dial in an alien, and the faceplate slid back to reveal the core which popped up.

"I hope this works..." Azmuth said.

He pressed down on the core, and Danny was engulfed in a bright flash of orange light. This in turn resumed the flow of time. Danny began to transform as he was rapidly healed by the Omnitrix, and when the light died down, Ember gasped at what she saw.

Danny had turned into some kind of humanoid blob thing! It was primarily black, and it had what appeared to be orange circuitry visible among its whole body. Its chest and stomach area were also orange, and the circuits formed a circle on what Ember assumed was his face to form a single cycloptic eye. There were also three orange spikes jutting out of each forearm. In the center of its chest was a circular dial with an orange hourglass symbol on it.

**"Upgrade!" **the blob thing yelled in a voice that sounded like a slightly mechanical version of Danny's.

* * *

_Power Watch Database Entry_

_Species Name: Galvanic Mechamorph_

_Given Name: Upgrade_

_Galvan B was once an uninhabitable moon near Galvan Prime, until an experiment of Azmuth's created a new race of techno-organic beings. The Galvanic Mechamorph are a race of aliens that are capable of inhabiting and copying almost any type of machinery._

_However, they are not invincible because of these abilities. Since they are a race of tech organics, the Mechamorphs are vulnerable to magnetic fields. They can also be destroyed by one of their own kind, whose life coding was interrupted and incomplete; Malware._

* * *

Upgrade took a look at himself, and was surprised to say the least. He had no idea what was going on, and he was freaking out.

"What the heck happened to me?!" Upgrade asked. "And why do I wanna copy every piece of machinery within a fifty mile radius?"

"We'll worry about that later, Danny! Right now, I wanna know who those guys are!" Ember said, pointing at Azmuth and Paradox.

Upgrade looked to where Ember was pointing, and saw Azmuth and Paradox standing there. He had no idea if they were friends or foes, so he instantly went on the defensive. Paradox put his hands up in surrender, and tried to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Easy now, Daniel! We're not here to harm you! We are here to help you!" Paradox explained.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" Upgrade asked.

Azmuth calmly climbed up onto Ember's coffee table. He looked up at the ghost and the human turned Galvanic Mechamorph, and began to explain.

"Not in that order, I am called Azmuth. The man with the goggles and lab coat is professor Paradox. And we have been watching you through the time stream." Azmuth explained.

"You mean, like with time travel?" Ember asked.

"Exactly like! And we came here to correct a problem with the time stream." Paradox explained.

* * *

_**A problem with the time stream? What could it be? Only time will tell! Here are the requirements for girls in the harem.**_

_**1\. State the name.**_

_**2\. Two of them must be aliens.**_

_**3\. If the girl is an alien, state the species.**_

_**4\. Needs an accurate description of what the girl looks like.**_

_**5\. Must state how Danny gets together with them.**_

_**Remember, the limit in this harem is four girls with Ember being the main girl! Good much, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3(Upgraded)

_**Current Alien List**_

_**Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, Snare-Oh, Big Chill, NRG, Upchuck, Rath, Atomix, Way Big, Diamondhead, Kickin' Hawk, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Humungousaur, Four Arms, Feedback, Buzzshock, Bloxx, Astrodactyl, Upgrade, Eatle, Armodrillo, Goop, Brainstorm, Ball Weevil, Heatblast, Swampfire, Blitzwolfer, Shocksquatch, Ditto, Gravattack, and Whampire.**_

_**I've gotten some pretty good ideas for the other three girls that will be in Danny's harem, and I just can't decide! I'm gonna post a poll listing the choices, and the three girls who get the most votes will be added to the harem. Good luck, and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Upgrade vs. Technus! Let's fight! But let's be friends too!**_

* * *

"What problem with the time stream?" Upgrade asked.

"Exactly what I said. A problem arose within this timeline exactly half a year ago that is in desperate need of repair!" Paradox said.

Danny and Ember were having a hard time believing these guys' story, but at the very least they were trying to be open minded about it. They figured that if ghosts could exist, who's to say that aliens don't exist. And this whole time travel shtick really caught their interest.

"Go on." Upgrade said, motioning for them to continue the story.

Azmuth decided to take it from here. This next part of the story revolves around the watch that Danny transformed with anyway. He took a sip of lemonade that Ember had been kind enough to provide, and began to explain.

"The watch that is currently on your wrist is known as the Omnitrix. It contains the DNA samples of over one million different alien life forms, and has the ability to turn the wearer into any of these aliens! In this timeline, I had sent a second your Omnitrix to you in hopes that you would find it and become a great hero! Alas, problems arose when a small rip in the time stream opened and sent the Omnitrix to a different time line! In the timeline your Omnitrix landed in, it was found by someone who used its powers to become a galactic warlord." Azmuth explained.

Neither of the two liked the sound of that. This dystopian warlord guy sounded like a lot of bad news, and they did NOT wanna deal with someone like that! But Paradox had even more to add to this story. Something that made Danny seriously question his career choice, and what caused this whole mess in the first place.

"And I'm afraid that you were never supposed to have gotten ghost powers in the first place. That incident was the work of an old enemy trying to manipulate the time stream to his will. I can not tell you anymore than that, but I'm certain you will know him when you see him." Paradox explained.

Ember looked at Upgrade in concern. If he wasn't supposed to be half ghost, what was supposed to happen? And how would this affect future events in this timeline? As if sensing Ember's concerns, Upgrade put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could somehow tell that he was smiling, but she didn't know why.

"Ember, I just want you to know that no matter what was supposed to happen nothing has changed between us!" Upgrade said.

Suddenly, the house began to shake violently! Everyone ran outside to see what was going on, and saw exactly who was causing the problem. It was the technology controlling ghost known as Technus. He had taken control of virtually every piece of technology in the ghost zone, and was on a rampage!

Walker the ghost warden and his ghost police force were doing everything they could to stop him, but their attacks were doing nothing against the tech ghost's durable armor! Technus activated hidden missile launchers and laser guns in his arms. Upgrade looked at the tech, and his lone eye narrowed mischievously.

"So Technus wants to take over our technology? Then let's see how he likes it when the shoe is on the other foot!" Upgrade said as he ran at Technus.

Upgrade turned into a blob and hit Technus in the chest. But instead of simply going splat like the officers thought would happen, black and orange circuitry began to spread all over the armor! Orange spikes also grew out of the forearms and knuckles! Technus was confused by this, but he paid it no mind.

"I don't know what this is, but I, Technus, master of-**AGH!"**

Technus was cut off from his rambling when he ended up punching himself in the face. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not without Technus doing so, at least.

"Master of boring, long winded speeches!" Upgrade snarked like a smartaleck.

Upgrade started using Technus' arms to attack the ghost. He punched him, slapped him, even used the lasers in the arms to shoot Technus in the face! Within the span of four minutes, Upgrade had beaten Technus to a pile of scrap metal. He unfused from Technus while taking all of the stolen machinery, revealing a ghost that looked like a rejected design of Albert Einstein.

"You know, I think I could get used to the whole alien hero gig." Upgrade said to himself.

Walker and a small platoon of his officers floated over and put a pair of ecto cuffs on the tech controlling ghost. These cuffs prevent ghosts that have been arrested from using their powers. The Omnitrix beeped a few times, and Upgrade turned back into Danny in a flash of orange light. Walker walked over to Danny, and extended a hand to the boy. Not wanting to be disrespectful to an officer of the law, Danny shook hands with Walker.

"Thank you for your assistance in taking down Technus. I doubt we could've brought him in without the help." Walker said with a tip of his hat.

"Happy to help, officer." Danny replied.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Walker took out what appeared to be a police badge and gave it to Danny. Said boy looked confused as to why he was given the badge, so Walker decided to clarify.

"We could use someone with your abilities on the force, so I've decided to make you a member of the police force. Your friend, Ember is already working with us in her spare time." Walker explained.

Danny was a little surprised that he was made a member of the ghost zone police force, but was otherwise glad for the job. It gave him something productive to do outside of school, at least.

"Thank you for the invitation, sir. I accept your offer to join the force! When do I start?" Danny asked.

"You start next week on Monday. You'll be working with Ember as your partner after school hours from three PM to five thirty PM. See you then!" Walker said.

With that taken care of, Walker flew off towards his prison to have Technus incarcerated for his crimes, and have the stolen technology returned to their rightful owners. That was when Ember suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute. Danny, how did you end up in that condition anyway?" Ember asked.

"My thoughts exactly!" added Azmuth.

Paradox also looked curious as to what had happened to Danny to put him in the condition that he was found in.

"I was attacked by someone called 'Skulker'. He claimed that he was the ghost zone's greatest hunter, and then tried to turn me into a pelt on his wall! I barely got away with my life!" Danny explained.

Ember clenched her fists and started growling menacingly. This unnerved the time traveler, the Galvan, and the recently recruited officer.

"Skulker. That guy's had a warrant out for his arrest for a long time now." Ember said heatedly.

"What are the charges?" Azmuth asked.

Ember took out a clipboard that had a few dozen papers on it that listed all of Skulker's crimes, and started to read them off.

"Let's see... He's wanted for theft of hunting equipment, hunting and killing endangered species of both ghosts and living beings, sexual assault on a good friend of mine, and attempted rape on said friend. And those are just his worst crimes!" Ember explained.

Hearing these crimes made Danny even madder than he's ever been. He was so tempted to reach for the Omnitrix and just hunt down Skulker with one of his aliens! But he didn't. Danny knew that doing so would make him no better than Skulker. So he resolved to bring Skulker to justice for the many crimes that he has committed!

* * *

_**Sorry the fight with Technus wasn't much of a fight, but he's one of my least favorite characters. I didn't wanna waste any of Danny's heavy hitters against that weirdo! Remember to vote on the poll for the rest of the girls in the harem! See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah, so I did some editing to the poll I posted. I decided to go ahead and add Kai Green to the pairing, mainly because I have the perfect plan for how it could work. Kai will actually be a human Loboan hybrid! Here's a description of what she will look like. Her basic form is like that of Blitzwolfer, only she has a more feminine build with a thinner mane and a shorter muzzle. Her claws will be just as long, sharp, and deadly as Blitzwolfer's, and her tail will be slightly longer. Her arms and legs are still like those of a Loboan, but they look more like those of a human female mix with a wolf. Her fur is totally black like the night sky. I hope that helps. And keep on voting!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**The Mysterious Wolf Girl!**_

* * *

It was midnight in the town of Amity Park, and all was peaceful as the populace was resting from a long day of work. However, not all was as it seemed. A strange shadow that seemed canine in nature ran through the thick underbrush. Its eyes were glowing brown, and had a glint of fear in them.

It was clear that whatever this beast was, it was hurt and frightened. It also looked like it hasn't eaten in quite a while. Whatever it is, it stops on a hill to take in its surroundings. It spotted a small farm with lots of livestock out in the open sleeping. The fear in the beast's eyes was replaced by an overwhelming sense of hunger, and it stalked down to the unsuspecting farm in hopes of catching an easy meal.

While using the darkness of the new moon night as cover, this strange creature crept its way towards a large bull. Once it got close enough to the beefy cow, the beast lunged for the kill! That was when the light from the house turned on, and the farmer ran out with his shotgun loaded to shoot whatever was killing his livestock. As soon as he got to the pen, what he saw was nothing short of strange. He resolved to call someone about this in the morning, but for now, he had to help this poor kid.

* * *

_*****The Next Day*****_

* * *

As classes went on like normal for the school of Casper High, we find ourselves taking a look at one scene in particular. Danny was being heckled by the jocks as per usual, but now he had an entirely new look. He no longer looked the same as he did before.

Now, Danny wears a skintight white, sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off his lean, compact muscles underneath a dark orange jacket that had the sleeves ripped off. He was also wearing a pair of dark orange cargo pants with the bottom of the pant legs tucked into a pair of combat boots, and bandages that were a darker shade of orange wrapped around his shins, and upper arms. His hair was still black, but now it was slicked back while still retaining its spiky nature. He was also wearing a black fingerless glove that went halfway up his forearm on his right hand, and the Omnitrix, which he nicknamed the Power Watch, was still on his left wrist. The glove also had spikes on it from the wrist up. He also still had the cross shaped scar on his left cheek from when Skulker almost killed him.

This was both his new attire, and Danny's uniform for when he's working with the Ghost Zone Police Force. It's been a month since that day, and Danny really loved his job. However, it was a slow week so the boss had given him and Ember some time off. Danny had learned how to ignore the jocks that constantly harassed him, and Danny's mother had spoke to the principal about the blatant disregard for those jocks and their bullying. Having heard about everything that Dash and the other jocks had done to Danny from both mother and son, the principal had decided to enforce the school's no bullying policy and gave Danny full permission to defend himself should he ever be physically harassed by anyone.

There were some members of the school's faculty that didn't like this, but they could do nothing about it unless they wanted to lose their jobs. So far, there had been no fights in the school, but you could never be too careful. Danny also hasn't been hanging out with Tucker and Sam as much as he used to since he was usually busy with work after school, and Walker had also set up a police station in the human world so Danny wouldn't arouse suspicion with his after school activities.

Danny was halfway through English class when he got a call on his badge. The badges that walker gave the members of his police force also served as communication devices that were both high tech, and inconspicuous. Danny helped him do this by using one of his smarter aliens for the job. Although, he wondered why the boss would be calling him in during his time off.

"This is Danny. Go ahead." said Danny as he answered his communicator.

"Just the officer I needed to talk to! I need you down at the station right away!" Walker said over the communicator.

"Why do you need me there, chief?" Danny asked.

"I'll explain when you get here. Ember is already on her way. So get here A.S.A.P!" Walker said.

"Right away, sir! Over and out!" Danny said as he hung up.

Without a word of acknowledgement to Mr. Lancer, Danny got up and walked out of class. Once he was outside of the building, he started running to the station to see what the boss wanted. Amity Park Police Station was a humble building that on the outside looked like an old timey western Sheriff's office, but the inside was much more modern. Danny walked in, and started to make his way to Walker's office.

Once there, Danny saw that Ember had made it there before him. This was to be expected since Ember lived pretty close to the station and could get there from the Ghost Zone. What Danny WASN'T expecting was for the old cattle rancher Mr. Lineback to be in the office with what appeared to be a girl that was about his age and looked like she was half wolf sleeping on the couch.

"Glad you got here when you did, Danny. We got ourselves one heckuva problem!" said Walker. "This girl was found attacking the local livestock of Mr. Lineback here. He's not pressing charges, but he thinks that there might be a problem with her DNA."

"Got it! I'll run a scan of her DNA to try and find any anomalies." said Danny.

He pointed the Power Watch at the girl, and a dark orange light beam shot out at the sleeping girl. It scanned her entire body, from her life energy all the way down to each DNA strand. It beeped a few times and stopped scanning.

"The results say that her name is Kai Green. She's fourteen years old, and apparently has the DNA of a Loboan mixed with her human DNA." said Danny.

Seeing the clueless looks on everyone's faces, Danny decided to clear things up.

"Blitzwolfer's species." said Danny.

That made them understand perfectly. Especially Mr. Lineback. Danny uses Blitzwolfer in his spare time to help with corralling his sheep. But this did bring out one question.

"What do you think should be done with her?" asked Ember.

"For now, we can't do anything. We wait for her to wake up so that we can get the whole story from the wolf's muzzle. No pun intended." said Walker.

* * *

_**Well, now you know why I removed Kai from the poll. I've decided to add Kai to the Harem mainly because I don't see many pairings that involve her. But the poll is still gonna be up for a while, so keep on voting, peoples!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so with the poll, Desiree is definitely in, but there was a tie between Attea and Gwen. After much thought on the subject, I've decided to just go ahead and put all three into the harem, but it'll happen at different times. For now though, we'll see how a certain ghost huntsman can handle one of the strongest of nocturnal predators to have ever roamed the planet of Anur Transyl!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Whampire Strikes Back Part 1!**_

* * *

It's been a few days since Kai had been brought to the medical wing of Amity Park Police Station, and when the poor girl woke up she was seriously freaking out. She was so scared that she started blasting the place with sonic howls, and using her enhanced strength to throw the other officers and medics around like sacks of potatoes. She had desperately wanted to get away, but once Danny hat turned into his own Loboan form and wrapped the poor girl in a gentle hug, Kai had calmed down, but started to cry into Blitzwolfer's shirt.

Once she had finished crying, Kai answered every question that the police had asked her. It turns out that Kai was attacked by the very hunter ghost that they had been after for so long. Skulker had attacked Kai with the intent of turning her into a pelt onto his wall. This just added to his list of crimes and gave the cops an even bigger reason to arrest the poacher/murderer.

Since Kai had no place to stay in Amity for the time being, Danny's parents had decided to let her stay with them for a while. They had been briefed on the situation, and told of Kai's heritage so that they wouldn't attack her. Even though they had said that Kai could sleep in the guest room, the poor girl was reluctant to leave Danny's side. They understood why, and allowed her to sleep in Danny's room with him. After the traumatizing experience that she had been through, Kai must've felt a lot safer with Danny rather than being alone.

The next day was pretty much the same for Danny, except that it was Saturday. He was sitting on the couch watching TV that evening with Kai, and they were just trying to get their minds off of what happened. Right now they were watching one of those cheesy old vampire movies that were in black and white, and call me crazy if you must, but the two of them were actually scared of this movie rather than the current movies.

"I honestly don't understand what everyone finds so scary about that newfangled junk. This stuff's way scarier than those so-called 'horror films'!" said Danny.

"I'm with you, Danny. I saw a few of the newer movies, and I'm not impressed." Kai said with a yawn.

Suddenly, Danny's badge went off indicating that a crime was in progress. Even though this was his time off, Danny knew that he couldn't allow any criminals to get away if he could help it! He answered his badge, and the chief said something that really got Danny's attention.

**"Danny! Skulker has been spotted! He's in the game preserve in the center of Amity Park, and is going after the local deer populace!"** yelled Walker.

"I'm on my way! Stall him for as long as you can!" replied Danny.

"Roger that!" said Walker.

Danny activated the Power Watch, and started to cycle through his aliens. He found one that he figured would be appropriate for just such a situation, and pressed down on the core. In a flash of orange, Danny had transformed into an alien that resembled a vampire with pale blue skin, black lips, and orange eyes. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with bat-like wing membranes on the arms, a spiky orange mask that looked like a bat with its wings raised in mid-flap, dark orange bandages wrapped around his forearms, and silver shin guards with orange spikes on them.

* * *

_Alien Database Entry_

_Species Name: Vladat_

_Given Name: Whampire._

_Powers: Corruptura projectiles, hypnosis, flight, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, sharp claws, sharp teeth._

_Weaknesses: Sunlight._

* * *

Kai felt something near her neck, and looked to see Whampire about to sink his teeth into her neck. So she did the most natural thing anyone would do in this situation. Freak out!

**"Don't eat me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** screamed Kai.

She started whacking Whampire on the head repeatedly in her fear induced trance. She really didn't want a vampire to suck her blood. As for Whampire, he was actually seeing the flow of Kai's energy while she was hitting him on the head. When she finished, Whampire shook his head, and regained his bearings.

"Kai! Sorry, becoming a Vladat really messes with your head." said an apologetic Whampire.

"Yeah. I noticed that when you TRIED TO EAT ME!" said Kai.

"More like I was gonna drain your energy." clarified Whampire.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel SO much better." said Kai in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm sorry, okay? Like I said, becoming a Vladat really messes with your head!" said Whampire.

But before the two of them could argue anymore, the roof to the house was blown off! Both looked up to see the criminal they were after.

* * *

_**I'm gonna have to end the chapter here for now. My inspiration for this story has hit an all time low, so I need to take a break from this story for a while. I hope you understand, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**We left off on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter, but I've finally got something going for this one! This chapter has more of the elements of the episode of Ben 10 Omniverse called The Vampire Strikes Back, so I hope you're ready for this! Also if anyone wants me to add in some new aliens to Danny's arsenal, feel free to give me some ideas. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Alien Database_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Whampire Strikes Back Part 2!**_

* * *

The ghostly criminal had finally shown himself. It was none other than Skulker, the self proclaimed greatest hunter in the ghost zone! Skulker is a mechanical humanoid ghost that has a mullet made of green fire, and wears a black hunter's suit. But he wasn't alone this time. With him were three ghosts that Danny has fought before when he had ghost powers.

The first one was a green skinned woman that resembled an Arabian Genie. She had red eyes, long midnight blue hair that was almost black that covered her right eye, and she was wearing blue clothing with gold trimming that was similar to what an Arabian harem girl wore. She had a ghostly tail instead of legs. This ghost is Desiree, a ghost that grants people's wishes and alters them to do harm.

The second ghost was Technus, but he was a bit different from when Danny last fought him. Now he was wearing mechanical armor that was similar to a guy called Chaos from this computer game called Doom.

The third was a ghost who looked like a prince from medieval times. He was dressed in traditional royal garb, and had an odd pendant around his neck that looked like a dragon's eye. This is prince Aragon, a ghost who believes that all humans are rightfully his slaves.

Finally, there was another Vladat with Skulker. He had very pale skin like Whampire, but he was wearing silver armor and a red robe-like garb. He also had purplish eyes, and lacked the wing membranes that Whampire had.

But this wasn't the worst part. The entire Ghost Zone Police Force was there, but they all seemed to be under a form of mind control! They had these odd things attached to their foreheads that looked like red eyes with black bat wings. Danny hypothesized that they might be there to control the bodies of the others, but that was mere speculation.

"What ARE those things on their heads?" Whampire asked himself.

"Those 'things' are Corrupturas! They allow Lord Transyl to control the bodies of his victims! And guess what. You are next!" Skulker gloated.

Kai was whimpering in fear. She remembered the hunter ghost all too well, and she wanted nothing to do with this guy. Whampire saw how Kai was close to crying from fear, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lord Transyl seemed to be unimpressed with his opponent.

"THIS is the human that has given you so much trouble?" Lord Transyl asked.

"More of a nuisance, really." Skulker replied. "You see, ghost boy? Your friends are now puppets, and only Lord Transyl can pull the strings!"

The evil Vladat's eyes started glowing with power, and the corrupturas took effect. The GZPD charged at Whampire and Kai against their will, but Whampire seemed to know how to get an edge in the fight.

"Yeah? Well TWO can play that game!" Whampire declared before adding "I hope."

Having said his piece, Whampire geared up to attack. He and Kai charged in, and bowled their way through a few officers that couldn't defend in time. Whampire then jumped up, inhaled, and spat out a few Corrupturas of his own. They attached to the foreheads of Technus, Aragon, and Desiree.

Skulker knew he was gonna be at a slight disadvantage now that his three ghostly allies had been taken over by his prey. But Whampire wasn't the only alien that Skulker had to watch out for, as Kai's muzzle split into four sections as she released a sonic howl at some of the ghosts to give Whampire some room. The vampiric alien landed in the spot that was cleared of ghosts, and for a moment his eyes glowed orange.

"Get 'em, boys and girl!" Whampire ordered.

The Corrupturas began to take effect as Desiree and her two ghostly allies struggled to control their own bodies.

"We... Are at your command?! CURSE YOU!" Desiree managed to say.

Without even wanting to, Desiree and her fellow ghosts started trying to restrain Skulker and Lord Transyl. Whampire saw that his Corrupturas were doing their job, and smirked.

"What do you know? Ordering henchmen around IS kinda fun!" Whampire said to himself.

He growled as he had to punch a few mind controlled ghost cops away, and Kai was running out of steam herself. Just because she's a Loboan doesn't mean she's used to fighting.

Skulker grunted as he moved his arm to try and dislodge the Genie ghost from his person. He managed to make the ghostly genie loosen her grip, which was just the opportunity that he was looking for. Skulker quickly flipped Desiree over his shoulder, and sent her into a few officers. Fortunately for Whampire, the Corruptura wasn't destroyed. However, Skulker had lost his patience.

**"THIS IS FUTILE, FENTON! We control the entire Ghost Zone Police Department! You have only three on your side!" **Skulker yelled.

Lord Transyl had also managed to get Technus and Aragon off of him, and threw them into the fray.

"Grrn... He's technically... Got FOUR on his side! Nnngh!" Kai grunted as they struggled against the swarm of ghosts.

"Besides, what will you do? Fight your friends to the death?" Skulker asked mockingly.

"No! That's not it!" Whampire declared.

That's when things got a bit more unsavory. It turns out that even Danny's family had been hit by Transyl's Corrupturas, and they were now falling right at him in a triple bodyslam! All three of them landed right in top of the pile of mind controlled ghosts causing great pain to the Vladat and Loboan half blood that were caught in the middle of it.

The pile began to bulge and move up and down as something was happening within it. Orange colored light beams began to shine through the cracks in the pile just as something happened to turn the tides of this battle. There was a huge explosion as Whampire had actually unleashed a sonic blast from his body that repelled all of the ghosts and his family, sending them flying all over the place! Unfortunately, Kai went flying with them.

Plenty of ghosts crashed into things that were solid like walls, windows, even a church bell. And since they couldn't go intangible due to the Corrupturas on their foreheads, they ended up getting knocked out on contact. Including Aragon and Technus after they crashed into Skulker and Transyl, knocking all four of them out in the process. Whampire managed to catch Kai, and Ember while ripping the Corruptura off of the ghost rocker's forehead and freeing her from Transyl's control!

"Desiree, with me! We have to get out of here!" Whampire commanded as they ran away.

Walker had barely managed to stay conscious and watched as his best officer was forced to make a strategic retreat. He hated the fact that he had been controlled so easily, but could do nothing about it.

"Forgive... Me..." Walker said.

* * *

_**Well, that's all I've got for now! Remember, I'm still accepting requests for new aliens for Danny to turn into so don't be shy to let me know who you want me to use. The only ones I won't use are Walkatrout and the WORST! By the way, I'm thinking about doing a story where Danny gets Bad Ben's Omnitrix from Ben 10 Omniverse. I know I'm doing a lot of stories like these, but I want to do a story separate from all of these detailing a time war between all the Danny's against Eon, Vilgax, and Maltruant. I hope you understand. Anyways, review and enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, but now we get to the part where Skulker faces punishment for his crimes! I understand that my recent chapters have been quite short, but I assure you that after this one, I'll try to make each chapter 2000 words at the minimum! Anyways, sit back and relax! Grab some popcorn, a little soda pop. *sips root beer* And enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

_Italics = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Alien Database_

**Bold = Yelling**

* * *

_**The Vampire Strikes Back! Finale!**_

* * *

"I have an army of ghosts after me, my family and friends have been turned into puppets by an alien vampire..." Danny thought out loud.

A fly began to buzz around the Vladat's head, and he ate it in one bite. When he realized what he did, Danny made a face of pure disgust.

"...And my appetite is really weird!" he added.

The camera does a complete 180 flip to reveal that Danny is hanging upside down from a pipe. He and the others had managed to make it to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of Amity Park, and were now biding their time to strike. However, Ember was at least now free of Transyl's control since Danny ripped the Corruptura off of her forehead. Although Kai still seemed to be a bit ticked off about something.

"I noticed that." Kai said. "When you were about to EAT ME!"

"I already told you, I was gonna drain your energy!" Danny argued.

"Ch'yeah, like THAT'S gonna make me feel any better." Kai said with sarcasm in her voice.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?! Like I told you before, becoming a Vladatian or whatever really messes with your head!" Danny said.

Ember started rubbing her head in pain. She was getting a major headache from looking up for so long, and her friend's arguing wasn't helping matters. So, she decided to voice her discomfort.

"Hey, can you come down from there? All this looking up is REALLY killing me." Ember whined.

Danny dropped down from his perch, and landed perfectly on his feet next to Ember. He knew that things were going to get very difficult with this case, so he was probably gonna need to use one of his stronger aliens pretty soon. But for now, he had a job to do.

"In this body, I do my best thinking upside down." Danny explained. "We need to get to Skulker's hideout."

"We can't. Even if we find his realm, Skulker has a heavily armed defense system! Not even our best officers can get past that many traps." Ember explained.

That was when Danny remembered that he still had a Corruptura of his own active. It was the very one that was attached to the forehead of the wish granting ghost, Desiree. Said spirit was floating a few feet away looking pretty scared. Her experience with men, especially Skulker, wasn't exactly the best that a woman could have.

Danny started walking closer to Desiree, and the ghostly woman instantly started to panic.

**"No! Keep away from me! NO MAN MAY TOUCH ME UNLESS I WISH IT!"** Desiree screamed.

She was desperately trying to move away from the human-turned-Vladat, but thanks to the Corruptura she couldn't move of her own free will. And she certainly didn't expect for Danny to make a wish like what he was about to.

"I wish that you would allow me to touch you." Danny said.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree said as pink mist flew from her hands.

With the wish made, Danny knew that it was safe to do what he was about to do. Desiree closed her eyes fearing for the worst. But instead of being taken advantage of or beaten like she thought was going to happen, she instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that Danny was hugging her.

This action confused Desiree. Normally, a man saw women as nothing more than simple playthings for their own selfish pleasures. At least, they did in the time that she grew up in. So for Danny to not be trying anything with her, well, it really threw her for a loop.

"Tell me. Why do you work for Skulker after what he tried to do to you? Why throw away your freedom for a selfish ghost like him?" Danny asked.

"It is what I fear him doing to me." Desiree admitted. "If I defy him, Skulker will surely use my powers against me in order to turn me into his own personal slave! That is why I do as he says."

Desiree was close to crying at this point as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Danny just tightened his hold on her as a sign of reassurance. Such actions were more than the genie ghost could take, so she finally gave in and began sobbing into Danny's shoulder. Danny didn't fight her off. Instead he sent a mental command to the Corruptura on her head, and destroyed it. With control back in her grasp, Desiree just clung to Danny like a lifeline as she let out years of pent up frustration and sadness.

Kai and Ember watched from the sidelines. While they both did feel a twinge of jealousy, they didn't let it fester. The ghost rocker and the Loboan halfling knew that the distraught girl needed the comfort now more than ever. There were a few beeps coming from the Omnitrix, and Danny transformed back to normal in a flash of orange light.

After a good fifteen minutes of crying, Desiree had calmed down enough to speak. But there was something that she was curious about.

"Tell me, child. What do you call that transformation you used earlier?" Desiree asked.

"To be honest, I'm thinking about calling that form Whampire. It's the old English word for Vampire from the legends that originated in Great Britain." Danny answered.

"Well that's appropriate. But Des, we need you to tell us something." Ember said with her arms crossed. "Why did Skulker bring Lord Transyl back to life? What's his plan?"

* * *

_*****Meanwhile on Skull Island*****_

* * *

Skull Island is the one place in the Ghost Zone besides the Far Frozen and Walker's Prison you'd ever wanna be. It's the home of Skulker the huntsman, and as such is loaded with booby traps. You definitely Don't wanna end up here. If you're caught by Skulker, HE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! Literally!

And in the laboratory of this island is Skulker. He was currently going over his plan with Lord Transyl paying close attention to all of the finer details.

"It's simple, really." said Skulker. "By using your DNA as a template, I shall revive your entire species!"

Skulker flew over to a row of pods, and looked in them. Inside of each pod was a developing clone of a Vladat just waiting to unleash its fury on all worlds!

"Then I shall once again rule Anur Transyl!" declared Lord Transyl.

"Oh dear. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such limited thinking coming from someone like you." Skulker said in mock disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Transyl asked.

Skulker floated over to the Vladat, and started to explain the true purpose of his plan.

"Do you not understand, Transyl? With your army of Vladats and my strategic hunter's mind… WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! As we travel from planet to planet, gathering new subjects!" Skulker declared.

"Hmmm. And fresh food!" Transyl added.

"Yes, if you must…" Skulker said.

He was a bit put off from that last comment, but not for very long. He knew that there was still much work that needed to be done in order to complete his plan, and proceeded to explain even further.

"However, the cloning process is quite complicated. I will require some form of help in maintaining the stability of the DNA." Skulker explained. "Perhaps I should set our new slaves here to work as assistants".

Walker, Maddie, and Jack did not at all like the sound of that. However, they could literally not move to protest such a plan. But that didn't stop them from voicing their complaints.

"We… Object…!" Walker grunted.

"You creeps…! Grrrn!" Maddie said.

"When I get out of this you're nothing but a pile of goo, you ectoplasmic scum!" Jack declared.

Skulker merely gave an evil chuckle that slightly unnerved the three. He floated up to Maddie and tapped the Corruptura on her forehead in a mocking manner.

"Object all you like. You still possess no say in the matter!" Skulker gloated.

"Danny… Will… Stop you!" Skulker protested.

"HA! That ghost boy is no threat to me! As soon as my plan is complete, his pelt will be mounted on my trophy mantle!" Skulker declared as he drew an ecto knife.

That was when a flash of orange light burst down the door, and the light began to harm Lord Transyl. His skin literally began to burn due to the harshness of the light, but this lapse in concentration was more than enough for the Corrupturas to be destroyed. This ended up freeing Danny's family as well as Walker and the entire Ghost Zone Police Department.

"Ah, finally we can move again!" Walker said.

"EEYUCK!" Jack said as he wiped the remnants of the Corruptura off of his forehead.

**"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', SKULKER THE SELF PROCLAIMED GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE! RATH ISN'T HUMUNGOUSAUR, BUT RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU HUMUNGO-SORRY!"**

This outburst was just the opening that Walker needed to slap a pair of stasis cuffs on Technus, Aragon, and even stuff Transyl in a crystalline coffin before welding it shut! But they all did look to see just who made that outburst.

It was what appeared to be a nine foot tall, bipedal orange and white tiger. His fur was a darker color than that of ordinary tigers, and he had orange eyes and a mohawk style haircut on his head. On his shoulders, lower arms, and calves were Mad Max style silver plates with orange spikes. He had the build of a Luchador, or Mexican Masked Wrestler, only it was slightly thinner. He also has a huge black claw on the back of his wrist on each hand, and slightly jagged, thick pointed eyebrows. On his chest was the hourglass symbol from the Power Watch, so Walker made a knowing guess who this was.

* * *

_Alien Database Entry_

_Species Name: Appoplexian_

_Given Name: Rath_

_Born to a warrior race of humanoid tigers, Appoplexians are a major powerhouse! They have enough physical strength to match a Tetramand any day, and their roars are strong enough to send most opponents flying back! In addition to these abilities, Appoplexians have razor sharp retractable claws on their wrists. These claws are sharp enough, and strong enough to cut through solid steel. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, and enhanced jumping abilities. They are also durable enough to tank laserfire at point blank range, and not even flinch!_

_But Appoplexians do have their fair share of weaknesses. These guys are prone to fits of aggression, and really aren't very smart. When angered, Appoplexians usually say the phrase "let me tell you something" followed by the full name and title of whoever they're fighting. They also aren't very strong swimmers, and hate water as opposed to Earth tigers that love water._

* * *

"What took you so long, Danny?" Walker asked in a joking manner.

"Danny?!" Maddie and Jack questioned.

"Danny." Jazz said.

Rath looked at Walker with a smirk. He knew that the boss was just joking with him, and decided to play along. It would help to relieve some stress from the events that have happened as of late.

"Let me tell you somethin', Walker the Ghost Warden. I was on my way, but I had to lay low and make an effective plan instead of just barging right in here." Rath explained at normal volume.

That was as far as the joking could go, as Skulker charged at Rath with his ecto knife poised to strike! But the ghost huntsman didn't count on Rath being faster. Rath ended up punching Skulker in the face, and knocking his metallic head clean off! This surprised everyone except Ember. She just pointed at the tiny pair of glowing green legs sticking out of the bottom of Skulker's 'neck'.

Curiously, Rath walked over to investigate. He picked up the head, held his hand under the neck, and gave it a couple of good shakes. What landed in his hand was a tiny green blob with eyes, a mouth, arms, and legs. This was Skulker's true form.

"I'm the greatest hunter in the universe! You will all fear me!" Skulker declared in a squeaky voice.

Rath just smirked, and held up a pair of stasis cuff. He held them out to Desiree with a knowing look on his face.

"Wanna do the honors, Des?" Rath asked.

"It would be my selfish pleasure!" Desiree said.

"I WISH YOU WOULD ATTACK THE GHOST BOY!" Skulker demanded.

He smirked, thinking that he was gonna get his wish granted. But instead… He got cuffed.

**"What the?!"** Skulker cried.

In a flash of orange, Rath ended up turning back into Danny. Our hero had a victorious smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd try to pull a fast one like that, so I made a wish that would allow Desiree to only grant the wishes that she wants to grant." Danny explained.

And with all of that said and done, Skulker and his goons were sent to prison, Desiree was prescribed a few therapy sessions, and the Vladat clones were destroyed before they could finish developing.

* * *

_**There we go! This chapter is now totally done! Next two stories on my list to be updated are Danny 10 Prime, Dan 23, and Danny Fenton, the Ultimasaurus! If any of you guys wanna see certain aliens in the next chapter, let me know which ones you wanna see next and I'll see what I can do.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay people, I've got some other aliens that I'm gonna include in this chapter! Also, you may have noticed that I renamed this story. Well, I did this because I felt the title was too long. And let's face it 'Mad Dan' has a much better ring to it that 'Danny Fenton, Wielder of the Power Watch'. Anyways, get ready for a certain magic user to make her first appearance in this story! If you don't understand what I mean, then read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

_Italics = Thinking_

**Bold = Yelling**

**Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

_*****Back in the Dan 10,000 Timeline*****_

* * *

"Wow! So that's how you met momma Kai, and Mama Desiree?" Krystal asked.

Danny had just finished telling Krystal the story of how he had met Kai and Desiree, and the little girl held onto every word. The elder Fenton chuckled at this question. He still remembered the days that he too was young and innocent.

"Yes Krystal, that's exactly how I met them." Danny said.

"Met who?" asked a woman's voice.

Danny and the others looked up to see two women walking into the kitchen. One of them had dark tan skin like one who lived in extremely hot climates, crystal blue eyes, and long ebony black hair that reached the back of her thighs. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a pink V-neck shirt. She was also wearing purple lipstick on her lips. Cradled in her arms was a baby boy that was approximately two months old.

The little guy looked like a combination of his mom and dad. His hair was the same shade of ebony black like his mother, but his skin was the same shade as his father's, but his eyes were the same crystal blue as his mother's. However, that was where the similarities end. The skin on his arms from the shoulders down was metallic black with the same orange circuit lines as Danny's alien Upgrade. Like Krystal with her Petrosapien arms, this was probably a genetic mutation caused by the Power Watch.

The other person was a woman that looked like a female Loboan with black fur, and brown eyes. She was currently wearing a deep red tee shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. The fur on her head was longer, and tied into a ponytail. She also still had sharp claws on her hands and feet along with a tail, but her muzzle was shorter than a male Loboan's would be. Her belly had a small bump in it which was evidence that she was a good three months pregnant.

The two women are Desiree and Kai Fenton. They are two of Danny's other wives, with Kai being pregnant with another one of Danny's children. The baby in Desiree's arms is Dante Fenton, the son that Danny had with Desiree.

"Oh, hi girls! I was just telling Krystal a few stories from the past when I first got the Omnitrix." Danny explained. "I just finished telling her about the encounter with Skulker and Lord Transyl."

"Well that's nice." Kai said. "But how about you tell her about the first time you fought against that lunch lady ghost? I think that's a story we'd all like to hear.

Danny put a hand on his chin in thought. He knew it would be a good story. Besides, it could be good for a laugh. Krystal climbed onto Danny's lap, and put a black top hat on his head. She always had him wear that hat when he told her a bedtime story, and this story was no exception.

"Okay girls, you win. It all started when..."

* * *

_*****Mad Dan Timeline*****_

* * *

In the Fenton family household, Danny was in the basement with his two best friends. They were sitting in a few chairs with Danny's father standing in front of them.

Sam is a girl that was born into a rich family, but she's never been very happy about this. Mainly due to the fact that her parents want her to be more like them instead of how she wants to be. Sam has pupiless purple eyes, pale skin, and shoulder length black hair with a ponytail on top of her head. She wears Gothic clothing which consists of a pair of black combat boots, a black and green plaid skirt, and a black, sleeveless crop top that left her midriff bare. The shirt also had a purple oval on the chest area, and she had purple lipstick on.

Tucker is the technology nerd of the group. He's almost never seen anywhere without his trusty PDA on hand. He wore thick, black rimmed glasses, an orangish red beret, a yellow turtleneck shirt, forest green cargo pants that were held up by a brown belt, and brown hiker boots. His skin was dark brown, and he had brown eyes and short black hair under his beret. These are common traits for one of African American heritage.

The three of them have been the best of friends since childhood, and have been inseparable for as long as they could remember. Then again, this doesn't really explain why they were gathered in the basement listening to Danny's father's ramblings.

Currently, Jack was trying to convert the three of them to the life of a ghost hunter. And apparently, the fat moron just didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer.

"So you wanna learn how to hunt ghosts, do ya?" Jack asked.

Danny scoffed at such an idea. Why would he ever want to hunt ghosts when he works with them, and is friends with a few of them? It really didn't make much sense to the boy to hunt the very creatures that accepted him for who he is and not what he is.

"Dad, we've been over this! I want nothing to do with being a ghost hunter!" Danny said. "I'm perfectly content with being an officer of the law."

"Sorry, mister Fenton. But I'm not interested in being a ghost hunter." Sam said in a calm manner.

"Waste all of this by going around in one of THOSE fashion atrocities?!" Tucker asked, gesturing to himself. "I don't think so!"

But apparently, Jack didn't hear them, or chose to ignore what they had just said. So, he just kept up his ramblings about ghost hunting, and the technology needed for such a profession. Danny growled from his father's behavior, and walked out of the basement while the man wasn't paying attention.

Danny walked up to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He figured that the coolness would help to calm his nerves a bit. He got to the sink, turned on the water, and splashed his face with the cool liquid. He sighed in content as he turned the water off and dried his face with a nearby towel. When he looked in the mirror, he took a moment to look over his features.

His hair was still as spiky as ever, but like usual it was now slicked back while keeping its spiky nature. His face retained the cross shaped scar that he received from Skulker, and he knew that his body was littered with more of them. His skin was tanned and had this rough texture to it, and Danny's eyes were still that deep orange color that he remembered. Yup, he's really grown up since he gained the Power Watch.

"Wait... Since when were my eyes orange?" Danny asked himself.

Danny knew that his eyes turned orange when he transformed, but this seemed a bit strange. Normally, Danny's eyes were an icy blue color. But he had no time to ponder this as something outside caught his eye.

He squinted his eyes to try and make it out, and gasped at what he saw. It was a purple colored portal in the sky, and someone was falling out of it! And whoever that someone is, they appeared to be unconscious from something!

**"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!"** Danny yelled.

The young officer didn't even bother putting his shirt back on as he ran outside to try and save whoever was falling from the sky. Oh, if only he knew just what was going to come from all of this.

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_MAD DAN!_

_He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

_But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

_MAD DAN!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm,_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking place,_

_He gets right in its face!_

_MAD DAN!_

_When lives are on the line,_

_It's Hero Time!_

_**MAD DAN!**_

* * *

_**The Mage from Another Realm!**_

* * *

Danny made it outside and started running towards where he saw the portal, and saw that the one falling from the sky. Upon closer inspection, Danny could see that the one who was falling was a girl that seemed to be about his age. He knew that he wasn't gonna make it in time to catch her if he went on foot. Even if he did manage to catch her, the force from the fall would probably break her neck.

So with no other option in mind, Danny activated the Power Watch, and selected an alien. He just hoped the watch would give him the right one.

"Oh, please be something with wings!" Danny said to himself.

Danny pushed down on the Omnitrix core, and was engulfed in a flash of orange light. He ended up transforming into something out of a Jurassic Park movie, but in reality was something else entirely.

Danny was now a creature that resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, orange eyes, red skin, black and orange clothing on his shoulders and waist, Mad Max style braces around his wrists and ankles that were silver with orange spikes on them, and yellow wings.

He also had some Mad Max style armor on his calves, upper arms just below the shoulders and above the elbows, and on his knees. The armor was silver in color, and had the trademark orange spikes of the Power Watch. The Omnitrix had relocated to his left shoulder.

**"Astrodactyl! RAWK!"**

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Nebudactyl**

**Given Name: Astrodactyl**

**Native to the prehistoric planet known as Terradino, the Nebudactyls are a very tricky race of aliens to deal with. They have this internalized star energy that they use as propulsion for their 'jet packs'. These 'jet packs' also house a set of retractable wings that are small and resemble the wings of a glider. Nebudactyls also have a habit of squawking like modern day parrots when excited.**

**In addition to the jet packs, these guys can use their internalized star energy in a variety of different ways. They can use this energy to create a pair of energy whips from their wrists for mid to close range combat. They can also release a pulse of star energy from their jet packs in order to use a powerful propulsion based attack in the form of three rings that are launched from the jet pack. Finally, the Nebudactyls can gather star energy into their beaks, and fire it at their enemies in a concentrated beam attack!**

**However, these creatures are not an unstoppable force of nature. Their propulsion attack has quite a wide blast radius which makes it impractical as a close range attack. A Nebudactyl is also vulnerable to electrical attacks.**

* * *

"Okay, let's see what this form can do!" Astrodactyl said to himself.

He spread his wings from his jet pack, and used his inner star energy to propel himself off the ground and towards the falling girl. It was plain obvious that this was his fastest aerial alien available. He managed to swoop under the girl, and caught her just in the nick of time!

With the girl saved, Astrodactyl hovered in the air for a minute. His eyes began to look her over for some odd reason that he couldn't quite understand.

She had long, red hair that flowed freely to her waist, and a tan skin tone. She was wearing a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. However, what worried Astrodactyl was that this girl was littered with bruises and cuts, and he could tell that her left arm was dislocated.

Knowing that she needed immediate medical help, Astrodactyl flew back to his home in hopes of figuring out what happened. He knew that he couldn't just go in through the front door, so he decided to get in through the window. Danny managed to get inside without any trouble, but he knew that the girl was still in danger. Astrodactyl gently set her on his bed, and turned back into Danny in a flash of orange. He ran off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit having only one question on his mind.

_"Who is this girl? And how did she get here? And... What was that portal?"_ Danny thought to himself.

Okay, make that three questions.

Little did Danny know was that a hooded cloaked figure walked out of a purple time portal in the heart of Amity Park. And attached to that figure's left wrist was... An Omnitrix?!

* * *

_**Sorry folks, but that's all she wrote here. But is it possible that what I've shown is a foreshadowing of something yet to come in my Time War fic? I'll figure that out later. Next up to be updated is Quest of the Kaminatrix! I've got a feeling you'll like this next chapter!**_


End file.
